From a Nightmare to a Dream
by leighann415
Summary: A little continuation of "Ham Radio." Roz worries that she might have messed up the play.


Roz couldn't believe this was happening. She was at the dentist, about to have an emergency procedure done, and it was hours before the debut of their radio play. She tried and tried to get out of having this done _today_ , but her dentist wouldn't let her make any excuses. She was suspecting that her dentist didn't believe her, even though he knew she worked at a radio station. Such was her life.

"Lean back, now. This won't hurt much."

She saw a needle that was probably twice the size of normal needles coming at her. Then she felt a pinch. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she wasn't about to act like a 4-year-old here. That would come later.

After what felt like forever, finally the procedure was done. She came away with a fat lip and couldn't even talk. At least to say anything intelligibly. All she was ready for was to go home and rest. But she couldn't even do that. And the dentist said she had to wait a few hours to eat again too.

She almost felt like skipping the play. It was stupid anyway. She tried saying one of her lines, but it came out all wrong. It took everything in her to go over to KACL.

As it turned out, she shouldn't have been so worried about causing a disaster of the play. It was already doomed from the start. She almost felt sorry for Frasier. His idea wasn't that bad, if only his actors gave him solid performances.

As soon as she opened her mouth, she knew her line of "Multiple murderer" would come out wrong and she couldn't take it anymore after that.

Finally the play was put out of its misery, quite literally. Roz felt like she had to apologize to Frasier, even though she had nothing to be sorry for.

She found him angrily tearing up the pages from the script. She still couldn't speak well, but it was getting better than it had been. She tapped him on the shoulder. He angrily turned around. "What?"

"I'm sorry I ruined your play, Frasier."

Frasier smiled sympathetically at her. "It wasn't all you, Roz. I admit I wanted to quit the whole thing when you came in, but it was too late then. You had something that couldn't be helped."

"I felt horrible the whole time I was in the dentist's chair, thinking I would ruin our play."

"Let's forget about it and go to Nervosa. I say we all go."

Roz grinned as much as she could. The feeling was still there, but it was going away. "Now you're talking!"

A few minutes later, Frasier, Niles, and Roz were sitting at their usual table in Nervosa. Gil was reciting his "boyhood in Surrey" speech to anyone that would listen. Frasier shook his head. "He's never going to let go of that one."

Roz sighed. "Just ignore him. He'll get tired of it eventually. _Maybe_." Roz's speech was back, and she couldn't be happier. She even thought she could redo the play now. But she didn't mention that to Frasier. "I'm just glad Bulldog didn't come."

Frasier nodded in agreement. Bulldog said he had "plans" with Maxine. And Frasier and Roz both knew what those "plans" were. Frasier then looked over at his brother, who was being quieter than usual.

"Niles? Is anything wrong?"

"You didn't tell me I would have to play all those characters! I should sue you for that! It was a nightmare!"

" _Sue_ , Niiles? Come on, that's a little extreme. It was something we tried that didn't work out. And I'm sorry for springing that on you. Really. I should have prepared you, but there wasn't time. You did an excellent job under the pressure!"

Just then the door opened, and Daphne and Martin walked in. Instantly, Niles' mood seemed to lift. Frasier breathed a sigh of relief. The matter would be forgotten.

Daphne walked over to their table while Martin followed. "I knew you guys would be here."

"That play was stupid!" Martin didn't hide from speaking his mind.

"Yes, thank you, Dad." Frasier said sarcastically.

"I mean, I was starting to get into it. If only it was on TV! I wanted to see all of that stuff!"

Daphne punched Martin playfully. "Old man...I did know that some things were changed. Dr. Crane did an excellent job!"

At his name, Niles lifted his head up and smiled at her. "You really think so?"

"Why yes! You did all those voices, didn't you? I never knew you had talent like that!"

Frasier smiled at the exchange. Daphne always knew how to make Niles feel better. And anyone else for that matter. Frasier knew that they had hired the best physical therapist.

After a while, Frasier said, "Come on, let's go home." As they were leaving, he couldn't help but notice that Niles and Daphne were holding hands. _Yes_ , he thought, _Daphne was the best thing that ever happened to their family_.

 **The End**


End file.
